


T, the stray kitten

by Tsuyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I am not to blame, I swear to God, M/M, this thing just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q finds a stray kitten while heading back home on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T, the stray kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



Heading back home after an exhausting 48 hours at work was not something he was expected to happen on regular basis. This was not what he signed for when he agreed to work for MI6. And certainly not for a certain agent waiting for him at his small apartment. That was another unusual occurrence that kept happening for half a year already.

Exiting Tube station not so far from his home made him frown. It was raining, no more like pouring down with no foreseeable future of ending any time soon. But that was to be expected of late November.

While passing one of the small (and somewhat) shady stores that lead to the quiet street Q lived in someone caught his eye. There was a small kitten trying to hide from all the rain that was coming down in rivulets. It's only try was almost smashed with a trash bin almost falling on it before Q reacted and reached just in time. That was the moment when Q saw that the poor little tabby cat was missing all the fur from its tail. His heart clenched at the sight of it.

"Come here, little kitten. Come here..." Gabriel squatted down in front of the hole the kitten ran to hide into.

The small head of the kitten poked out from his hiding spot. He looked curiously at the new comer who paid even slightest bit of attention. It mewed almost silently. The only reason why Q knew it mewed was the way the kitten's mouth opened and closed.

"Come here, little one. Come, I am not going to hurt you."

The uncoordinated movements of the lithe body only proved Q's suspicions that the lack of the tail left the kitten with big coordination issues. Taking it under his umbrella and taking it back to his flat was the only logical course of action anyone could take in the given situation.

Shedding his wet parka and shaking out the umbrella after he put the kitten down on the ground were his top priorities. That is after he got rid of strong arms that surrounded him once he turned for a moment to lock the doors.

"Hello, James." The brown haired man smiled.

"Hello, mister secret agent man." The lips on the back of his neck caressed up to the nape of it, gently trying to open the coat. "Get out of this bloody wet coat so I can greet you properly."

A very quiet meow pulled the older man from his young lover.

"What is that?" He kneeled down to pet the scared kitten on the head.

"This is T. I found him in one of the littered streets coming home from work."

"Couldn't you, I don't know, leave it there?"

"James, it lacks basic skills of survival and a normal tail how long do you think it would live before it gets killed by stray dogs or kids that are up to something?" Parka was shed in the time James was trying to reason with him about getting rid of the newest addition to their house hold.

"Very well but who will look after it when I am on missions and you are monitoring those and neither of us are at home for 4 days or more?"

"I am going to bring T to the Q branch." Q didn't even blink at his reasoning and he sauntered into the kitchen to look for food for the little kitten.

James looked down at the kitten who was very slowly sniffing a pair of his hand made lamb skin brogues.

"Well then..."

 

***

 

"006, move to your right, not to your left!" The young Quartermaster was slowly sipping his Earl Grey. There was a quite fat cat brushing up at his shins. "Not now, T, daddy is busy!"

The cat seemed to understand the tone of the man and slowly walked to the pet bed that was set up for it at the main workstation in the Q-branch. M had protested, Tanner had protested. Hell, even HR had protested but it was all for naught after visits of one agent that left everyone nodding in agreement that Q needed a cat in his branch.

"Quartermaster, are you ready?"

"Just a moment, double oh seven. This dork needs to be lead to the safehouse before anyone can go home for the night!" Young man squinted his eyes at the screen while tapping away at the keyboard.

After a few moments he turned round and saw the deadliest agent in Her Majesty's Secret Service gently patting the head of their cat.

"I see that you both are ready." He took his cardigan along with the shoulder bag and breezed out of the ever working Q branch. The agent with the cat in his arms followed him silently. 


End file.
